The present invention relates to a convenient Internet access system and a convenient telephone directory.
In the prior art, home pages or mail addresses on the Internet domain are accessed by inputting Internet domain access addresses, or URL (Uniform Resource Locator) addresses, which comprise complex English string code sequences.
When one accesses an information apparatus, a communication apparatus or an information terminal of some company or some party at the other end using the URL address, he/she has to know the domain (URL) name. Even if a directory search engine is used, it is inconvenient to find the domain name unless the genre to which a party at the other end belongs. If one wishes to access a party at the other end on the basis of some particle, etc. without an URL, he/she cannot access it.